


Tarde de invierno

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Community: fandom_insano, Español | Spanish, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2829854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Que Yukimura pasase los días de invierno bajo un kotatsu era aceptable, que lo hiciese junto a una ventana, en cambio, no lo era.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tarde de invierno

Que Yukimura prefiriese pasar los días de invierno bajo un kotatsu y bien con un libro o una libreta para dibujar bocetos o un televisor al frente, era algo que Sanada estaba dispuesto a aceptar a regañadientes.

Normalmente, Yukimura solía enfocarse más en actividades al aire libre, como jugar tenis y dedicarle tiempo a sus plantas, por lo que quizás, incluso, era de esperarse y aun si Sanada pensaba que habían formas menos perezosas de pasar el tiempo, Yukimura no descuidaba sus obligaciones, por lo que no podía criticarlo.

Aun así, que decidiese sentarse sobre un zabuton junto a la ventana y ver la nieve caer era más inusual y mucho más reprensible por una muy simple razón.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí?

Apenas había salido del dojo, luego de ayudarle a su abuelo a dirigir una clase para principiantes, Sanada se había enterado de que Yukimura había ido a visitarlo y lo estaba esperando en su habitación, por lo que bien podía haber pasado solo unos pocos minutos junto a la ventana o quizás más tiempo.

Fuese como fuera, no podía dejarlo seguir ahí como si nada.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Sanada fue directo a su armario, sin detenerse a saludar o a regañar a Yukimura, y una vez encontró un saco de lana se dirigió a él.

En ese punto Yukimura ya había girado para verlo, pero Sanada ignoró eso y se limitó a colocar el saco sobre los hombros de Yukimura.

—Te vas a resfriar.

Ese era el problema y uno muy posible, pues cerrar las ventanas no impedía que entrase cierto aire frío que se sentía más en la cercanía de éstas.

—¿Cuándo crees que dejará de nevar? —preguntó Yukimura, sonriéndole en agradecimiento al tiempo que acomodó la prenda mejor sobre él, sin ponérsela como era su costumbre.

Sanada se encogió de hombros.

—Podría preguntarle a Renji. 

Tal vez Renji podría usar sus datos para darle una fecha aproximada en la podrían esperar tener mejores días, en los que un recorrido de cuarenta minutos en tren para llegar al lugar más cercano donde podían alquilar una cancha cubierta no sería la única opción para poder jugar.

Yukimura dejó escapar una corta carcajada y negó con su cabeza.

—Él no es un adivino, ¿sabes? —dijo, todavía con sus ojos brillantes por la risa—. Aunque Akaya lo crea.

A pesar de darse cuenta de que Yukimura estaba bromeando, la comparación oculta en sus palabras lo hizo fulminarlo con su mirada.

—Pero pretendes que yo sí lo sea —gruñó.

Por un momento, Yukimura pareció estar a punto de señalar que no hablaba en serio, pero al final estiró una mano hacia él.

Pensando que le estaba pidiendo ayuda para levantarse, Sanada la tomó, mas de inmediato se vio halado hacia el suelo.

No caer sobre Yukimura requirió un verdadero esfuerzo y aunque no pudo mantenerse erguido, logró caer de rodillas justo a su lado.

Yukimura rió de nuevo y se recostó contra él, ocultando su rostro contra su cuello y silenciando así su risa. Era inusual ver a Yukimura de tan buen humor un día de invierno, por lo que la irritación de Sanada fue fugaz y terminó sentándose mejor a su lado, ocupando parte del zabuton y rodeándolo con un brazo.

—Podrías haberme pedido que me sentara.

—Era más rápido así —dijo Yukimura sin lucir arrepentido y volvió a mirar por la ventana, donde la nieve continuaba cayendo y cubriendo todo en los alrededores como una capa blanca—. Si sigue nevando —comentó en voz baja— tendré que quedarme.

_Oh._

Al comprender eso, Sanada acercó a Yukimura un poco más, sintiéndose cálido a pesar del incambiable frío de invierno y no protestó una vez Yukimura se acomodó mejor en su abrazo, haciendo obvio que quería pasar un buen rato así.

Si ese era el caso, suponía que podía acompañar a Yukimura en su manera de pasar una tarde _y noche_ de invierno, al menos por ese día.


End file.
